russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDZMZ 70's to 80's Music Song Playlist (1970s-1989)
These are the Music Playlist Tracks or Songs from the 1970's and 1980's which is heard weekly and sometimes everyday on 89 DMZ, 89.1 Bida FM, 90.7 Love Radio, Wave 91.5, 93.9 iFM, 96.3 Easy Rock, Z 100, RJ 100, 101.1 Yes The Best, FM2 104.3, Wish 107.5, 107.9 Win Radio and other Mass Radio Stations. 'List of 70s to 80s Music Songs (70s-1989):' *''Bedroom Eyes'' - Don Drumm *''Just Another Rhinestone'' - Don Drumm *''Holdin' On'' - Jessi Colter *''I'm Not Lisa'' - Jessi Colter *''Grass Is Greener'' - Teddy Spencer *''Don't Want No-Body'' - J.D. Drews *''Mississippi'' - John Phillips *''Bigfoot'' - Bro Smith *''Go Back'' - Crabby Appleton *''Can't Be With You Tonight'' - Judy Boucher *''Don't Keep Me Waiting'' - Tia Monae *''I Can't Help Myself'' - Trisha Lynn *''Kiss Me Darling'' - Trisha Lynn *''Watching You'' - Joanna Gardner *''Now And Then'' - Karen Staley *''You Just Watch Me'' - Libby Hurley *''Don't Get Me Started'' - Libby Hurley *''That's What Your Lovin' Does To Me'' - Peggy Fox *''If My Heart Had Windows'' - Amy Wooley *''I've Got Ways Of Making You Talk'' - Vicki Bird *''I Ain't Gonna Take This Layin' Down'' - Debbie Rich *''I've Had Enough Of You'' - Debbie Rich *''Teddy Bear's Last Ride'' - Diana Williams *''Daddy'' - Billy Edd Wheeler *''It's Written On Your Body'' - Ronnie Bond *''I Know There's A Heart In There Somewhere'' - Chris Austin *''What's She Doing To My Mind/this Country Music's D'' - Johnny Bailey *''The Only Thing Bluer Than His Eyes'' - Joni Harms *''I Need A Wife'' - Joni Harms *''Is This Love'' - Chris Cameron *''Set Me Free'' - Curly Putman *''Escalator Of Life'' - Robert Hazard *''First Came The Feelin'' - Gail O'Doski *''Don't Start The Fire'' - Marcia Lynn *''One Day At A Time'' - Cristy Lane *''She's There'' - Daniele Alexander *''Richer Now With You'' - Nina Wyatt *''Right In The Wrong Direction'' - Liz Lyndell *''Stay With Me Till Dawn'' - Judie Tzuke *''Please, Mr. President'' - Paula Webb *''Savin' Myself'' - Eria Fachin *''Slow Hand'' - Mel Reeves *''The Last Farewell'' - Mickie Mori *''Summertime'' - Ella Fitzgerald *''Get Ready'' - Carol Hitchcock *''Be My Baby'' - Cissy Houston *''I'll Be Home'' - Vikki Carr *''I Don't Want To Be Lonely'' - Dana Valery *''That's When (You Can Call Me Your Own)'' - Bonnie Leigh *''Mama What Does Cheatin Mean'' - Carroll Baker *''If I could (El Condor Pasa)'' - Julie Felix *''Have You Hurt Any Good Ones Lately'' - Sharon Robinson *''I Don't Wanna Leave You'' - Debbie Taylor *''Just Begun To Love You'' - Renee Aldrich *''L.A. International Airport'' - Susan Raye *''The House Of The Rising Sun'' - Jody Miller *''Never Gonna Let You Go'' - Chandra Simmons *''Do It In A Heartbeat'' - Carlene Carter *''Good Intentions'' - Ava Cherry *''Wrong Train'' - Judy Lindsey *''Torn Up'' - Vicki Rae Von *''I Surrender'' - Arlan Day *''Gotta See You Tonight'' - Barbara Roy *''With All My Love'' - Barbara Roy *''You're No Good For Me'' - Kelly Charles *''Your Love (Is All I Need)/Reach Out'' - Carol Hahn *''That's How I'm Living/The Chief'' - Toni Scott *''Touch Me With Your Heart'' - Eileen Flores *''Border Song (Holy Moses)'' - Dorothy Morrison *''A Song That Never Comes'' - Mama Cass Elliot *''Tight On Time (I'll Fit U In)'' - June Pointer *''Don't Turn Your Back On Love'' - Kristin Baio *''Just When I Needed You Most'' - Barbara Jones *''Let The Night Take The Blame'' - Lorraine McCane *''Can't Be Your Part Time Lover'' - Nanette Frank *''The Phones Been Jumping All Day'' - Jeannie Reynolds *''The More They Knock (The More I Love You)'' - Gloria D. Brown *''Strange Language'' - Debora Iyall *''I Need Your Love'' - June Montana *''Move Your Body'' - Marshall Jefferson *''Jane's Getting Serious'' - Jon Astley *''Midnight Rider'' - Paul Davidson *''King Of The Cops'' - Billy Howard *''As Time Goes By'' - Dooley Wilson *''The Floral Dance'' - Terry Wogan *''My Girl'' - Eddie Floyd *''Rain In May'' - Max Werner *''Gypsy Blood'' - Mason Ruffner *''Dancing On Top'' - Mason Ruffner *''Havin' Fun With Mr. T.'' - Stanley Turrentine *''One For You, One For Me'' - Mark Spiro *''Let's Go Out Tonight'' - Nile Rodgers *''Go Ahead & Run'' - Bill Gable *''Postman Pat'' - Ken Barrie *''Words (are Impossible)'' - Donny Gerrard *''In A Broken Dream'' - Python Lee Jackson *''The Tide Is Turning'' - Roger Waters *''New Age Music'' - Pat Travers *''Run Joey Run'' - David Geddes *''Precious To Me'' - Phil Seymour *''I Gotta Get Away (From My Own Self)'' - Ray Godfrey *''(Nothing Left Between Us) But Alabama'' - Gordon Dee *''The Light Of My Life (Has Gone Out Tonight)'' - Tommy St. John *''I Don't Want To Lose Your Love'' - John O'Barion *''Stormtrooper In Drag'' - Paul Gardiner and Gary Numan *''One On One'' - Prince Phillip Mitchell *''Rocking In Rosalee's Boat'' - Nick Nixon *''I'd Just Be Fool Enough'' - Faron Young *''Had A Dream'' - Rodger Hodgson *''Satisfy Me'' - Billy Satellite *''I Wanna Go Back'' - Billy Satellite *''Detroit Diesel'' - Alvin Lee *''Midnight Blue'' - Pete Knarren *''Fresh As A Daisy'' - Emitt Rhodes *''Good Morning'' - Michael Redway *''Video'' - Jeff Lynne *''Silhouette'' - Randy Goodrum *''The Sweetest Pain'' - Dexter Wansel *''The Oldest Swinger In Town'' - Fred Wedlock *''Behind The Mask'' - Greg Phillinganes *''Painting By Numbers'' - James McMurtry *''Blue Days Black Nights'' - John McEuen *''Bump Me Baby Part 1'' - Dooley Silverspoon *''Love Being Your Fool'' - Charlie Whitehead *''Teach The Children'' - Anthony Newley *''Short Stopping'' - Veda Brown *''What's Your Name'' - Leon Ware *''Song From M*A*S*H'' - Al DeLory *''Save Us'' - Philip Jap *''Blt'' - Lee Oskar *''Hard Work'' - John Handy *''Black Fox'' - Freddy Robinson *''Cisslin Hot'' - Chuck Cissel *''Annie's Song'' - James Galway *''Waitin' On Ice'' - Jason D. Williams *''Breathless'' - Richard Burgess *''Heart Of Stone'' - Tony Kenny *''She's All I Got'' - Freddie North *''All The Reasons Why'' - Noel Pointer *''Stranger On The Shore'' - Acker Bilk *''This Will Be A Night To Remember'' - Eddie Holman *''That's Where The Happy People Go/Here In The Darkness'' - Greg Stone *''Something Strange Is Goin' On In My House'' - Ted Taylor *''We're All Playing In The Same Band'' - Bert Sommer *''Too Good To Turn Back Now'' - Rick Bowles *''There's Just Something About You'' - Beau Williams *''Close Encounters Of The Third Kind'' - Gene Page *''I'd Lie To You For Your Love'' - Danny Spanos *''I Do What I Do... (Theme for 9 1/2 Weeks)'' - John Taylor *''In the Heat of The Night'' - Klinte Jones *''You Know You Wanna Be Loved'' - Keith Barrow *''Did I Stay Too Long'' - Dennis Bottoms *''To Be or Not to Be (The Hitler Rap)'' - Mel Brooks *''I've Been A Fool/sometimes When We Touch'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Don't We Belong In Love'' - Stephanie Winslow *''When You Walk In The Room'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Anything But Yes Is Still No'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Dancin' With The Devil'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Crying'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Say You Love Me'' - Stephanie Winslow *''In Between Lovers'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Kiss Me Darling'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Slippin' And Slidin'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Try It On'' - Stephanie Winslow *''I Can't Tell You Why'' - Gerald Alston *''Stay A Little While'' - Gerald Alston *''Take Me Where You Want To'' - Gerald Alston *''Activated'' - Gerald Alston *''Beeline'' - Miquel Brown *''So Many Men, So Little Time'' - Miquel Brown *''He's A Saint He's A Sinner'' - Miquel Brown *''Precious, Precious'' - O.V. Wright *''When You Took Your Love From Me'' - O.V. Wright *''I'd Rather Be (Blind, Cripple & Crazy)'' - O.V. Wright *''I Was Checkin' Out, She Was Checkin' In'' - Don Covay *''Badd Boy'' - Don Covay *''Labor Of Love'' - Andi & The Brown Sisters *''We've Still Got Love'' - Simon & Verity *''Ain't That Peculiar'' - Diamond Reo *''Breaking New Ground'' - Wild Rose *''Wyatt Liquor'' - Wyatt Brothers *''Hurts All Over'' - The Shoppe *''15 To 33'' - Souther Rain *''Rings Of Gold'' - Robin & Cruiser *''I Remember Holding You'' - Boys Club *''Kindness For Weakness'' - The Cut *''I Git Minze'' - Too Nice *''I Just Wanna Hold You'' - Black Ice *''Please Mr. Postman'' - Gentle Persuasion *''Chelsea Morning'' - Green Lyte Sunday *''Get Busy'' - Mr. Lee *''We Do It'' - R&J Stone *''On 33'' - Stereo MC's *''Thin Line'' - In Pursuit *''Central Line'' - Level 3 *''Stormy Weather'' - Fats Comet *''The Morning After'' - Fall Out *''Take Me As I Am'' - Erotic Exotic *''Prepare To Energize'' - Torch Song *''Nosedive Karma'' - Gaye Bykers On Acid *''Don't Hold Back'' - Bumper To Bumper *''I Won't Be Your Fool'' - Rocky Hill *''Every Kinda People'' - Mint Juleps *''No Regrets'' - Walker Brothers *''Basstronic'' - Unknown D.J. *''Stop That Girl'' - 2 Brave *''Serpentine'' - Kings Of The Sun *''Hold On To 18'' - Black 'N Blue *''Glamorous Life'' - Cool C *''Mr. DJ'' - The Concept *''Never My Love'' - Chill Factor *''Love Rap Ballad'' - True Love *''Haunting Me'' - V Capri *''Going Steady'' - Steady B *''Drop By My Place'' - Little Carl Carlton *''Can't Shake The Feeling'' - Beck Family *''Years Later'' - Cactus World News *''Date With The Rain'' - Arnie's Love *''True Feelings'' - Black Rock 'N' Ron *''Taking Away Your Space'' - Two Tons Of Fun *''If We Never Meet Again'' - Reckless Sleepers *''Witness For The World'' - Cry Before Dawn *''Gone Forever'' - Cry Before Dawn *''Dance To The Drummer's Beat'' - Body & Soul *''I Got Your Girlfriend'' - Danny "D" & D.J. "Wiz" *''Monday Night Football'' - Hurt 'Em Bad & The S.C. Band *''There's A Spy (In The House Of Love)'' - Animal Logic *''Was There Anything I Could Do?'' - The Go-Betweens *''Don't Let It Go To Your Head'' - Black Harmony *''Rock The House (You'll Never Be)'' - Pressure Drop *''Amityville (The House on the Hill)'' - Lovebug Starski *''Good Things Don't Last Forever'' - Ecstasy, Passion & Pain *''Stop Bajon (Primavera)'' - Tullio De Piscopo *''When I'm Dead And Gone'' - McGuinness Flint *''Tubular Bells'' - Champ's Boys Orchestra *''Waiting For The Big One'' - Femme Fatale *''Old Man And The Angel'' - It Bites *''Cleanin' Up The Town'' - Bus Boys *''I Think I'm Over You'' - Mini Curry *''Dial My Number/Tender'' - The Back Bag *''Love Can't Turn Around'' - Philly Cream *''If You Read My Mind'' - Columbus Circle *''Classical Muddly'' - Portsmouth Sinfonia *''What People Do For Money'' - Divine Sound *''Back On The Breadline'' - Hunters & Collectors *''Love's Crashing Waves'' - Difford & Tilbrook *''Galloping Home'' - London String Chorale *''No One Can Touch Me'' - Carla Monday *''Nellie the Elephant'' - Toy Dolls *''Waiting For A Call'' - Deep State *''So Excited'' - Ranking Roger *''Le Spank'' - Le Pamplemousse *''All I Wanted'' - In Tua Nua *''Cloud Nine'' - Mystery Assignment *''Seasons Of Gold'' - Gidea Park *''Can't Change My Heart'' - Cate Bros. *''Tighter Tighter'' - Alive & Kicking *''My Baby Loves Lovin'' - White Plains *''I've Got You on My Mind'' - White Plains *''I Am Ready/Sexual Healing'' - Eleanor Grant *''Whatever Happened To You'' - Highly Likely *''That's The Way It Feels'' - Two Nation *''Groovin' With Mr. Bloe'' - Cool Heat *''Pictures Of Matchstick Men'' - Camper van Beethoven *''Loneliness (Will Bring Us Together Again)'' - Brown Sugar *''Rough Night In Jericho'' - Dreams So Real *''Wide Shot'' - Superior Movement *''Bet Yer Life I Do'' - Herman's Hermits *''Can't Find The Time'' - Rose Colored Glass *''That Thang Of Yours'' - John And Arthur Simms *''The Curly Shuffle'' - Jump N The Saddle *''Spacer'' - Sheila & B. Devotion *''You Light My Fire'' - Sheila & B. Devotion *''I'll Make You An Offer'' - Osborne & Giles *''Hey Shirley (This Is Squirrely)'' - Shirley & Squirrely *''Rainbow In Your Eyes'' - Leon & Mary Russell *''Eyes Of Ice/Another World'' - Scarlet Party *''House of the Rising Sun'' - Frijid Pink *''It Will Young'' - The Woodentops *''Mystery Of Love'' - Fingers, Inc. *''In Little Ways'' - Let's Active *''Give Me A Chance'' - Chapter 8 *''Got A New Love'' - Good Question *''I'm Not Scared'' - Eighth Wonder *''Super Highway'' - Ballin' Jack *''The Fonz Song'' - The Heyettes *''Which Way'' - The Triad Society *''Sixty-Nine'' - Brooklyn Express *''Good And Lonesome'' - The Lowes *''Sing'n Hey Yea'' - Kids At Work *''Never Enough'' - Jesus Jones *''Genie'' - B. B. & Q. Band *''Crimes'' - Rez Band *''Desire'' - Candy J *''Don't Talk'' - Ya Ya *''Hallelujah'' - Milk & Honey *''Dreamer'' - Keep It Dark *''Dragon Power'' - JKD Band *''Feels Like Heaven'' - Fiction Factory *''Gimme Your Good Lovin'' - Diving For Pearls *''Flame Thrower Rap'' - Felix And Jarvis *''Workin' Up A Sweat'' - Full Circle *''The Revolution Song'' - World Trade *''All In The Family'' - General Johnson *''We The People'' - General Johnson *''I Owe It To Myself'' - Prime Time *''Hustle On Up (do The Bump)'' - Hidden Strength *''Stay Away From Me (I Love You Too Much)'' - Major Lance *''Rock 'N' Roll Outlaw'' - Rose Tattoo *''Current Stand'' - Kids In The Kitchen *''Work That Dream'' - November Group *''Rubber Duckie'' - Ernie (Jim Henson) *''Runaway People'' - Dyke And The Blazers *''Hypnotized'' - Spacemen 3 *''Identity'' - X-Ray Spex *''Lawnchairs'' - Our Daughter's Wedding *''Mill Valley'' - Miss Abrams And The Strawberry Point School Third Grade Class *''7-6-5-4-3-2-1 (Blow Your Whistle)'' - Gary Toms Empire *''Life And Death In G&A'' - Love Childs Afro Cuban Blues Band *''Morning Much Better'' - Ten Wheel Drive with Genya Ravan *''Wait Until Midnight'' - Yellow Dog *''Afrikan Man'' - Hally & Kongo Band *''Please Yourself'' - Big Supreme *''Dirty Water'' - Rock And Hyde *''Argentine Melody'' - San Jose *''Mongoose'' - Elephant's Memory *''Ten Percent'' - Double Exposure *''Looking For A Lover'' - Taurus Boyz *''The Real Life'' - Corporation Of One *''Song To The Siren'' - This Mortal Coil *''Shooting From My Heart'' - Big Bam Boo *''Sing A Song For Freedom'' - Frijid Pink *''Runaway Girl / It's All Right'' - Sterling Void *''Tell Me When The Fever Ended'' - Electribe 101 *''Get Up And Let Yourself Go'' - J.A.L.N. Band *''Come On Dance, Dance'' - Saturday Night Band *''I've Been Lovin' You'' - Easy Street *''How Much Is Too Much?'' - Chequered Past *''The Lonely One'' - Special Delivery feat. Terry Huff *''Love Potion Number Nine'' - The Coasters *''What A Shame'' - The Dynamics *''Therese'' - The Bodines *''You Brought The Sunshine'' - The Clark Sisters *''Sneakin' Up Behind You'' - The Brecker Brothers *''Love Inflation (Pt. 1)'' - The Joneses *''Black Hands White Cotton'' - The Caboose *''Wikka Wrap'' - The Evasions *''O-O-H Child'' - The 5 Stairsteps *''Dark Light'' - The Beat Farmers *''It's Forever'' - The Ebonys *''Hawaiian Sophie'' - The Jaz *''Chains'' - The River Detectives *''Bongo Rock'' - The Incredible Bongo Band *''The King is Here/The 900 Number'' - The 45 King *''Between Something And Nothing'' - The Ocean Blue *''Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman'' - The Deadly Nightshade *''Dear Ike (Remember I'm John's Girl)'' - The Sister And Brothers *''Da Da Da You Don't Love Me, I Don't Love You A Ha'' - The Trio *''Didn't It Look So Easy'' - The Stairsteps *''Wild World'' - The Gentrys *''Stay Awhile'' - The Bells *''Pushbike Song'' - The Mixtures *''The Combine Harvester'' - The Wurzels *''Right Here'' - The Go-Betweens *''Westbound #9'' - The Flaming Ember *''Dreaming Out Of Season'' - The Montclairs *''I Know What Boys Like'' - The Waitresses *''My Cleopatra'' - The Flaming Mussolinis *''Shades'' - The United Kingdom Symphony Orchestra *''Love On A Summer Night'' - The McCrarys *''It's Just Not Cricket'' - The Twelfth Man *''Long Time To Be Alone'' - The New Colony Six *''Summer Symphony'' - The Jack Gold Sound *''The Good Old Songs'' - The Vogues *''I'm Girl Scoutin'' - The Intruders *''When We Get Married'' - The Intruders *''Hip House / I Can Dance'' - DJ Fast Eddie *''Let's Go'' - DJ Fast Eddie *''Master Mix'' - DJ Fast Eddie *''Walking On Sunshine'' - Rocker's Revenge *''The Harder They Come'' - Rocker's Revenge *''Don't You'' - Second Image *''Star'' - Second Image *''Regina'' - The Sugarcubes *''Birthday'' - The Sugarcubes *''Motorcrash'' - The Sugarcubes *''Shout For Joy'' - Dunn And Bruce Street *''I Owe It To Me'' - Dunn And Bruce Street *''If You Come With Me'' - Dunn And Bruce Street *''Georgy Porgy'' - Side Effect *''Make You Mine'' - Side Effect *''Keep That Same Old Feeling'' - Side Effect *''She Belongs To Everyone But Me'' - The Burrito Brothers *''If Something Should Come Between Us'' - The Burrito Brothers *''Blue And Broken Hearted Me'' - The Burrito Brothers *''Almost Saturday Night'' - The Burrito Brothers *''I'm Drinkin' Canada Dry'' - The Burrito Brothers *''Song For Whoever'' - The Beautiful South *''You Keep It All In'' - The Beautiful South *''Holdin' The Family Together'' - The Shoppe *''While The Moon's In Town'' - The Shoppe *''Trick Of The Light'' - The Triffids *''Goodbye Little Boy'' - The Triffids *''Synthicide'' - SSQ *''Action'' - Sweet *''Boy Toy'' - Tia *''Mind Bender'' - Stillwater *''Put Your Hand In The Hand'' - Ocean *''Keeping The Dream Alive'' - Freiheit *''Saturday Saturday Night'' - Zoom *''Wasn't I Good To Ya?'' - da'Krash *''Just To Get By'' - Babakoto *''Ready For Love'' - Silverado *''Pour It On'' - Mason *''Respect'' - Shabazz *''Mistrusted Love'' - Mistress *''Can The Rhythm'' - Girltalk *''13 Questions'' - Seatrain *''Feel It'' - Feelabeelia *''Piece Of You'' - Soho *''Last Call'' - Jolo *''Traction'' - Ampersand *''Love Light'' - Yutaka *''Soul Makossa'' - Afrique *''I Still Believe (Great Design)'' - Call *''I Can't Live Without Your Love'' - Terraplane *''What If (I Said I Love You)'' - Unipop *''One-Two-Three-Four Rock'' - Rail *''The Dominatrix Sleeps Tonight'' - Dominatrix *''Shoes'' - Reparata *''Substitute'' - Clout *''Goodbye Love'' - E.Q. *''Warrior Groove'' - DSM *''Too Many Lovers'' - Shack *''Christmas Party'' - Weekend *''Rockabilly Guy'' - Polecats *''She Can't Love You'' - Chemise *''Baby's Got A New Baby'' - SKO *''Bag Lady (I Wonder)'' - Ebn/ozn *''Try (Try To Fall In Love)'' - Cooker *''(Ghost) Riders In The Sky'' - Outlaws *''Somebody/The Red, Red Groovy'' - Brilliant *''Birdie Song (Birdie Dance)'' - Tweets *''Lovin' Naturally'' - Sandalwood *''Don't Want You To Be'' - Rama *''This Time Around'' - Soul *''Cocoon'' - Timerider *''Sing Sing'' - Gaz *''100 MPH'' - Mazarati *''It's My Turn'' - Stezo *''I Need You'' - Bobcat *''Iko Iko'' - Natasha *''I Want You'' - Shana *''Graceland'' - Bible *''Next Time'' - Brownmark *''Golden Girl'' - Jakata *''Let Me Do You'' - NV *''O'La Soca'' - Arrow *''Self'' - Fuzzbox *''Games'' - Redeye *''Glass Of Champagne'' - Sailor *''Bring Me Edelweiss'' - Edelweiss *''Give Me Back My Heart'' - Corina *''The Way to Your Heart'' - Soulsister *''You Lay A Lotta Love On Me'' - Wrays *''Work That Sucker To Death'' - Xavier *''Voices In My House/Bass Girl'' - Hardhouse *''Jack To The Sound Of The Underground'' - Hithouse *''Definition Of A Track/In Motion'' - Precious *''Nice Legs Shame About The Face'' - Monks *''Don't You Know (She Said Hello)'' - Butterscotch *''The Sheep's A Wolf'' - Caterwaul *''Snobbery And Decay'' - Act *''All My Love'' - Hernandez *''Li'l Red Riding Hood'' - 999 *''Cottage Cheese'' - CROW *''Time Keeps Movin' On'' - Calvin *''Feel It For You'' - Alternations *''With Closed Eyes'' - Expression *''Nothing Changes'' - Urohauz *''Love Loaded'' - Wysted *''Audio /Video'' - Fitz *''Virginia'' - Sights *''Georgy Porgy'' - Charme *''Casanova'' - Coffee *''Reptile'' - Din *''Right From The Start'' - India *''Luv's Passion And You'' - Chad *''Tears From Heaven'' - Heartbeat *''Northern Lights'' - Renaissance *''Startrax Club Disco'' - Startrax *''Dancin' The Night Away'' - Voggue *''You To Me Are Everything'' - Broadway *''You To Me Are Everything, Part I'' - Revelation *''I'll Always Love My Mama'' - Intruders *''Who Do You Love?'' - Intruders *''Roxanne, Roxanne'' - UTFO *''Split Personality'' - UTFO *''Leader Of The Pack'' - UTFO *''Ya Cold Wanna Be With Me'' - UTFO *''Fairytale Lover'' - UTFO *''Wanna Rock'' - UTFO *''Cowpunk Medlum'' - Splodgenessabounds *''Two Little Boys/Horse'' - Splodgenessabounds *''Simon Templar/Two Pints Of Lager And A Packet Of Crisps Please'' - Splodgenessabounds *''Timeless And True Love'' - McCarters *''I Give You Music'' - McCarters *''Up And Gone'' - McCarters *''The Gift'' - McCarters *''Rock the Boat'' - Forrest *''Feel the Need in Me'' - Forrest *''Radancer'' - Marmalade *''Rainbow'' - Marmalade *''Falling Apart At The Seams'' - Marmalade *''Break Down The Walls'' - Shy *''Girl (It's All I Have)'' - Shy *''Forever And Ever'' - Silk *''Requiem'' - Silk *''Say What You Will'' - Fastway *''Tell Me'' - Fastway *''Tell It Like It Is'' - Dimples *''I Can't Live With Or Without You'' - Dimples *''Shake 'em Down'' - Dimples *''Still In Love'' - Taxxi *''Maybe Someday'' - Taxxi *''I'm Leaving'' - Taxxi *''Your Life'' - Konk *''Konk Jams'' - Konk *''Just Call'' - Sherrick *''Baby I'm For Real'' - Sherrick *''Tina Cherry'' - Georgio *''Lover's Lane'' - Georgio *''I Don't Want 2 Be Alone'' - Georgio *''Bed Rock'' - Georgio *''Thigh Ride'' - Tawatha *''Did I Dream You'' - Tawatha *''Are You Serious'' - Tawatha *''Once Bitten Twice Shy'' - Vesta *''Don't Blow A Good Thing'' - Vesta *''Congratulations'' - Vesta *''Sweet, Sweet Love'' - Vesta *''How You Feel'' - Vesta *''4 U'' - Vesta